The Flower Shop
by Read-Them-On
Summary: "Um . . . You want a bouquet or a plant?" she asked, motioning towards the potted plant section. "We have a great assortment of both." ... Or a story in which Annabeth is a part-time florist and Percy needs a bouquet! Read on to find out what happens when they meet! [Percabeth Oneshot. Flower Shop AU. R&R! Enjoy!]


**Hey, there! Welcome to another story of mine, lovely readers!**

**Percy: Hallelujah! Jason's not the hero in this one either!**

**Me: . . .**

**Annabeth: . . .**

**Jason: . . . **

**Me: Oh well, l****et's get on with the story! I don't own the characters or the PJO/HoO series; only the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Flower Shop**

Percy hummed the tune of 'The Little Mermaid' – a tune he was too shy to admit out loud that he mumbled – as he walked down the streets of Manhattan, now free from his work of a barista and part-time university student. He could even swear to have heard a kid or two giggling at him as he passed by, their parents hurrying them along.

Percy sighed; he knew he shouldn't have gotten the tattoo.

It was a small trident on his wrist (so it was openly visible to others) and the result of a drunk dare courtesy to Leo, one of only five male friends; not that he had any female friend per se, all except of Jason's girlfriend – Piper – who was pretty cool, by the way. His mom had been pretty mad at him for getting the tattoo, but the mark had warmed up to her when she realized that it was the result of his geekiness for the Greek mythology. Paul – his stepfather – had helped as well, saying that the tattoo held a special place in his heart for his real father, who his mother says 'got lost at the sea' when Percy was only a baby.

Wondering if Percy still lived at his parents' house?

Yeah, he did. Apparently, as everyone would say, Percy was a _mamma's boy_. And being a good son, he had accepted to live at his mother's place until he got enough money to buy one for himself after finishing college.

He stopped walking (down the street as well as the memory lane) when his phone chimed twice in a rapid sequence. He guessed it to be a text message.

Percy dug his hand in his pocket and fished it out, turning it open.

It was from Paul.

"Hey, Percy," Percy read with some difficulty, his dyslexia coming into play. "Please bring a bouquet of pink and white lilies on your way home. Your mom and I need them for the Millers' party tonight. Thanks for the help, son."

Percy sighed, albeit smilingly.

Off to the flower shop, then.

* * *

The little flower shop smelled of fresh flowers, which was a complete no-brainer.

Percy loved that smell. The lavenders reminded him of his home and the dahlias seemed to give a vibrant touch to the whole room.

He strolled down the rows and rows of the blossoms, surveying the arrays of beautiful and colorful species of plants absentmindedly, feeling lost in the scene and came back to the world when someone tapped his shoulders.

Percy whirled back and regretted that as soon as he realized that the momentum was going to make the other person fall down the second he would bump into them. And that was what happened.

Unfortunately for him, the person wasn't a typical old florist lady or the niece or cousin of one; she happened to be a girl he could tell was about his age and even from her fallen form, Percy could easily recognize her as pretty by the general standards.

Just his luck to set such a first impression.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed loudly and extended his hand to help her up.

The girl didn't take the offer.

She stood up by herself and dusted off her dress and apron. With that one simple action, Percy couldn't help but sense an extreme amount of confidence and pride in her one-head-shorter-than-him-stance. She carried herself with certainty and gave the impression of a strict kindergarten teacher who loved the students nonetheless.

"It's alright," she said, nodding slightly. "I'm Annabeth. How may I help you?"

The first thing Percy noticed amongst her distinguished features were her stormy grey eyes.

"You have lovely eyes."

It slipped out before he could help himself and, by the time realization hit him, she had already heard him. He felt his face burn red with apparent embarrassment.

Each second passed sluggishly as Percy anticipated her reply, suddenly feeling sweaty.

"Thank you, I suppose." Annabeth looked down at her shoes. "Yours are a lovely shade of green, too."

"Er . . . Thanks, I guess."

An awkward silence filled the room but Percy knew that if he spoke anything, the words would only be curses at himself for ruining the scenario, which would've gotten smoothly had he not made a fool of himself.

Thankfully for him, Annabeth initiated the next step of the conversation between a florist and a customer.

"Um . . . You want a bouquet or a plant?" she asked, motioning towards the potted plant section. "We have a great assortment of both."

Percy gazed around the room once again.

"I want a bouquet, actually," he revealed. "One of pink and white lilies."

Percy had expected her to rush away to make the bouquet, which she did do, but he also noticed a small tinge of sadness in her eyes. It left him baffled.

Annabeth walked over to the decorated counter and got a stem binder and plastic sheet.

"Come with me," she called over her shoulder and Percy followed her to the pink lilies.

She picked nine of them in her hand with gentleness resembling that of a mother towards her child. Even though they had just met a few minutes ago, his mind went over the fact that Annabeth would be a great mother.

Percy's eyes widened.

_WHOA, brain!_ He chided internally._ Do NOT make an idiot of yourself once more!_

When she had collected the flowers, she went over to the red roses.

Percy jogged over to her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I want white lilies, Annabeth."

"You shouldn't."

Percy frowned. He asked exactly why that was.

"Because white lilies are a symbol of Virgin Mary's purity and sometimes of majesty in the Roman myths-" she replied. "-and I doubt that your girlfriend or date would want you to gift white lilies of all flowers to her if she understands their meanings."

And Percy finally understood the meaning behind her sudden scorn. It took him all of his self-control to not hug Annabeth then and there. His heart swelled with a strong emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed and Annabeth's hands stopped mid-way. "My parents need the bouquet for a party they're gonna go to."

If she thought that her smile was subtle at all, Annabeth was wrong.

"Oh, then I suppose yellow roses would be nicer, right? They represent friendship and goodwill."

Percy nodded, smiling himself.

She trudged over to the yellow roses and picked out ten of them.

"Why ten of these?" Percy asked, out of mere curiosity. "And nine of the lilies?"

Annabeth cut the stems to a reasonable size, tied them up and wrapped the polka-dotted plastic cover around the bunch before answering, "It is always better to have an odd number of flowers in a bouquet. I know it sounds kinda silly, but I do believe in this tiny florist-ed detail."

She tied a royal blue ribbon around the stems and presented the finished piece to him.

"Ah, it is gorgeous."

_Just like you_, Percy continued in his mind. _Exactly like you._

"Why, thank you."

At first, he thought that she was saying the thanks for the part about the bouquet being gorgeous. Percy did not realize that he had said his thoughts out loud _one more time_ until he took a look at her reddened cheeks.

"I uh- I didn't mean that!" He mentally slapped himself. "NO, wait! I m-mean, you _are_ beautiful! Not . . . not like in a-a creepy way, of-of course! Uhm . . . I-I—"

"Aren't you a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interrupted his nervous stutters, smirking, pleased with her punny retort.

"Well, aren't you a Wise Girl yourself, huh?" Percy said, pouting. "Giving me nicknames based on plants . . ."

"That's more of a compliment than an insult, Percy." The blonde laughed. "But I mean, you do have a kelp-filled head. I expected nothing more."

"Ha-ha, Wise Girl. You're funny."

They both dissolved in laughter before Percy remembered that he had to go home. He bid her a see you. But not a _goodbye_ though, for it would have meant that he wouldn't see her again in a long time. And he wasn't gonna let that happen now, was he?

When he told his mom about the florist's advice on the choice of the flowers, Sally smiled at him knowingly.

Percy had said that he didn't like that look, but internally, he was dying with suppressed joy and giddiness and blissful tranquillity.

He drew the line when his mom bombarded him with all the questions, though.

* * *

Percy found himself taking the route via the flower shop back home again and again, more often than necessary.

Not just to buy flowers or plants; nah, he was too ADHD to take care of a living being other than himself.

It was always to meet a special blonde.

Percy could tell that Annabeth was always glad to see him, too.

He did learn many new things about her, like her birthday was on the twelfth of July (which was just a week away), or the fact that she was a student in a university as well, staying away from her parents who lived in San Francisco and worked at the flower shop part-time, or that she was a genius despite being ADHD and dyslexic like him and wanted to become an architect.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you wanna celebrate your birthday?" Percy had asked her the last time he had hung out with her at the shop (which wasn't that long; just the previous day).

Her reply had been rather unenthusiastic and vague.

"I dunno, Seaweed Brain," she had mumbled, tugging at her ponytail. "I don't have many friends here. Like, at all."

Percy had dropped the subject, sensing that she wasn't going to open up to him anymore at that moment, grumbling how _he_ was supposed to be her friend. She had laughed heartily and joked along with him, forgetting about the topic they were discussing seconds ago.

But Percy didn't forget that. His determination to make her birthday memorable was firm.

* * *

It was the day before Annabeth's birthday. Percy, though he had planned everything from the cake to the small menu of blue cookies and sandwiches, had not bought any gift for the birthday girl.

He kept brainstorming for an hour and a half when he finally had just the perfect gift in mind.

And for once after he had met Annabeth Chase, Percy went to another flower shop.

The amiable, middle-aged, stout florist – named Sasha – helped him understand the meaning of each and every flower in the vicinity and when the bouquet was ready, Percy couldn't have been more satisfied.

It consisted of several amaryllises, asters, red carnations, delphiniums, gardenias, orange lilies, and purple lilacs, surrounding a single red rose, which made the total number of flowers odd.

After paying and thanking the man, Percy made his way to the flower shop from where it all had started.

* * *

Annabeth welcomed him with a huge smile and a bear hug. Percy also noticed that they were alone in the shop; no other customer was in sight. He silently thanked Jesus and the Greek gods and the Fates and whoever else was looking over him, making the day better and better.

When he pulled away, though, she frowned.

"What's the matter, Seaweed Brain?"

"Well, I can't let you crush your birthday cake, can I?"

And the smile on her face was much more excited than the one that had lit her face previously.

"Happy birthday, Wise Girl."

With that, Percy all but nearly dragged her to the counter and placed the boxed cake and food on the table. He gestured her to open it and when she did, a gasp escaped her lips.

The cake was a small one, enough for just four people. So, as far as Percy could figure out, both of them could have two helpings each.

"Thank you so much, Percy," Annabeth said, trying to show the sincerest emotions through her eyes. "Really. I love it."

By the time they ate the cake and sandwiches and cookies (which Annabeth claimed were the best ones she had ever tasted) and talked and messed around, it was well past eight thirty in the evening. Annabeth had had to tend to some customers once in a while, but it didn't bother him.

Percy, still recovering from a round of guffaws, made a suggestion.

"Let's take a walk in the moonlight? I'll give you your present then."

He couldn't see any hesitation in her eyes. Maybe that was a sign of affirmation?

"Sure," her words came out nonchalant and Percy's heart did a somersault in his rib-cage.

An idea popped into his mind. Well, it was more like the acknowledgment of the golden opportunity in front of him.

"I've got a condition though," he said, a little cautious. "I'll take a walk with you only if you promise to go out with me this weekend."

"As in . . . As in a—"

"As in a date, yes." He completed her sentence and added, "On-only if you want to, though."

The minute that she took to formulate her response was enough to drive Percy up the wall. He didn't fear rejection. Hell, no; his mother had raised him better than that. It was the end-of-the-friendship scenario that he didn't like at all, should it come.

Percy let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when a grin formed on her face. He was sure that his own face was going to tear into half as well.

"I've been waiting for this since forever." She chuckled. "Took you a long time to ask me out, Seaweed Brain. Of course, I'll go out with you."

"How am I supposed to know that a florist would want to go out with a barista," he teased, earning a playful glare.

"Don't make me regret my choice."

Percy widened his eyes mockingly.

"You wouldn't!"

Annabeth laughed at his ridiculous expression. She sobered when his face started to get closer and closer to hers. His body was confident and sturdy; his eyes were the ones asking for permission wordlessly. The sea-green orbs were not filled with lust or longing. They held pure genuineness.

It didn't take long for Annabeth to stand on her tiptoes and brush her nose against his.

"Kiss me," she whispered, her breath hot against his mouth.

Percy obliged wholeheartedly. He dipped his head, catching her lips in his, and at the exact moment, Annabeth closed her eyes.

The kiss was slow and soft. Their lips fit and moved together perfectly like they were meant to, and maybe they did. It was heaven. Percy wasn't a pervert, and Annabeth knew that from the beginning; her speculation seemed to be a reality when his hands didn't stray over her body other than her cheeks, while her own were stationed on the nape of his neck and chest. Their senses felt to have gotten more enhanced, as if they could smell every flower present there.

Neither of them wanted to break apart. When they did, though, it was because of the lack of oxygen.

"Gods, that was—" Annabeth panted.

Percy completed her sentence for her again, still feeling a little light-headed.

"Amazing, I know. Wise Girl, I– Wait, you said 'gods'?!"

Annabeth's lips (her soft, luscious, sweet lips) formed an 'o'.

"I may or may not be a Greek geek . . ." she confessed.

"I didn't know that!"

"Well, now you do."

Giving her a good-natured click of his tongue, Percy at last pulled out the bouquet from behind a shelf of pots. He had hidden it there when Annabeth was assisting a customer.

"This is my gift?" she questioned, taking a hold of it when he nudged it towards her. "You went to another florist for this?"

"I had to," he retaliated.

Annabeth studied the bunch of flowers, which were still somehow fresh.

Her hand flew to her mouth when she figured the meaning behind them each. The amaryllises meant _splendid beauty_, the asters meant _love of variety_, red carnations symbolized _admiration_, delphiniums were a symbol of _fun_, _lightness_, and _levity_, gardenias symbolized _secret_ _love_, orange lilies held the meaning _passion_ and _confidence_, while the purple lilacs were said to exhibit. . . _first love_. Right in the center was a red rose, the universal emblem of pure, passionate love.

The next thing Percy knew, he was being ambushed in a tight hug.

"Best birthday ever," Annabeth whispered, sighing contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder while Percy held her.

"I disagree." His argument got a raised eyebrow from Annabeth. "You should've said it's the best _day_ ever, Wise Girl."

She began to laugh at his corniness and Percy soon joined her.

"I'm glad that I met you," Percy mumbled incoherently between sniggers.

It didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth, who pecked his cheek lightly.

"I'm glad, too."

And to think, all of this has happened because he had gone to the flower shop.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Annabeth: Oh, I wish Percy would give me bouquets in real life!**

**Percy: You see what you've done, Mel?!**

**Me: Hey! I regret nothing! Take notes, Kelp Head. Anyways, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me that my writing doesn't go in vain! Hope you enjoyed it! Ta-ta!**


End file.
